I can't tell if its a party or a war
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Kagome's snobby brat of a sister Kikyo throws a party...Kagome attends with a date...and possibly her new bf...will kikyo's party be ruined by her sister? Or will Kikyo gain her wanted popularity making Kagome miserable? KagInu SessKik KoKik


**(A/N) I'm here with another random InuYasha fic...I know I know I should be **

**updating my other stories blah blah blah blah blah but I don't want to, anyway, **

**this is going to be total humor fest, no seriousness (unless possible...(yeah **

**right) **

**Chapter One: Party Preparations**

"Move!" said Kagome's older sister Kikyo. "Make me" said Kagome. Kikyo rolled

her eyes and went around Kagome not wanting to bother trying to push her stronger

younger sister. "Kagome" Kikyo said slyly "heres some money why don't you go to a

movie tonight?"

Kagome looked her older sister in the eyes. "Psh yeah like I trust you in the

house alone with mom and dad gone. And if you do somthing bad I know you'll take me

down too" Kikyo gave a cold look saying "Oh screw you."

Kikyo picked up the phone and went upstairs. Kagome smirked and decided to

figure out why Kikyo wanted her out of the house. Kagome picked up another phone

and covered the mouth piece to listen in:

"I couldn't get rid of her!"

"That sucks...so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I still want you to tell everyone to come anyway."

"Your parents aren't home right?"

"Yeah they're on thier stupid honey moon, gosh I wish my Mom had fell for a guy

without a daughter."

"Yeah it must suck to have a little step sister like Kagome."

"Yeah well I'd better get things ready."

"Make sure the brat doesn't find out."

"I wont let her."

"Bye"

Kagome heard the phone click. 'A little brat?' she thought 'I'll show them...I'll call

mom and dad...or maybe...I could do somthing better...make Kikyo's party to make her

popular backfire...how though?'

Just then Kikyo came downstairs and said "How come you don't have anything

to do tonight? Oh yeah you're a freak..." "So?" Kagome screamed. "Boys don't like

freaks..." said Kikyo "but if you stay out tonight I'll get you a date."

"I don't need your stupid help you...you...nevermind." "What?" Kikyo said. "I

changed my mind..." Kagome said "I don't wanna insult the female dogs." At this

Kikyo's face turned bright red with anger. "YOU GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Kagome smiled "I don't wanna hang around you anyway so GOOD Bye!" Despite

the smile on her face, Kagome was still mad at Kikyo...mad for saying all that crap 'I

could be cool and get a date and stuff if I wanted to...I mean just to prove her wrong...'

Just then InuYasha, the boy who everyone knew liked Kagome and Kagome liked back, walked up. "Yo.." he said. "Hey" Kagome said. 'I wonder' she thought 'why me and Inuyasha aren't boyfriend and girlfriend if we like eachother...' InuYasha pinched her "Haha" he said.

'That's right he's in denial.' "Well aren't YOU the mature type" she said "acting

like a second grader." "I'm only seven years behind"he said "kinda like my cousins

brain." Kagome laughed. This was especially funny because his jerkish cousin

Sesshomaru, got good grades but was still stupid in his own way.

"So" Kagome said "you going to my sis's party tonight." "Probably not." he said

"My airhead brother Koga will be there." "EW" Kagome said. "Haha I know. He's like

OBSESSED with your sister..." "idiot" Kagome said "I'm mad at her, she just wants to

have the party to make herself popular." "Well then use it for your benifit" InuYasha said

mischeviously.

"uh?" now Kagome was confused. "Make yourself popular." InuYasha said. "But

I..." "Look" he said "make yourself look cool, act it, and viola you beat your sister to

most popular girl." "But I don't have a date." Kagome smirked knowing what he'd say.

"Well I''m not busy later."

"But doesn't my date hafta be cool"Kagome teased.

----

Later Kagome was over at InuYasha's house. "What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Koga's shrine to your sister." InuYasha answered "He said when she wears that exact

outfit she'll be perfect." Kagome analyzed the tight white tank top and leather mini skirt.

She grinned.

"Ya know Kikyo is always complaining about how Koga stalks her...I wonder

what she'd say if she lost him." InuYasha got what Kagome was saying "Hey" he said.

"Take the clay Kikyo **(OH THE IRONY)** and take all her make-up and clothes and stuff

and put it on yourself.

----

"Your brother is disgusting." Kagome said as she came out of the bathroom

wearing the Kikyo stuff. "There was a thong on the shrine!" InuYasha smiled and said

"Are you wearing it?" Kagome slapped him and said "you'll never know." InuYasha

complained "I was KIDDING."

Kagome said "I'm gunna go do my hair, you figure out what you'll wear to be cool."

-----

Kagome came out of the bathroom again with her hair sorta messy and wavy

and she was wearing the shrines black high high heels. 'OHMIGOSH' she thought

looking at the buff InuYasha without a shirt. "Quit gawking" InuYasha smiled "we're

already late." Kagome followed him as they walked to her house.

Kagome looked at InuYasha who was wearing a very tight sleevless shirt that

showed off his body and his shorts that were falling down which showed off his butt.

'Wow' Kagome thought 'he has a nice butt...'

"Quit looking at my butt" he said. "Shut up!" she said blushing. When they finally

arrived at the party they walked in. Several whistles were heard and within a few

seconds there was Koga, checking Kagome out. "Get lost" Kagome said. "But" Koga

said "you're the woman of my dreams...and my shrine." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Koga looked at her closer. "You-You're Kag-Kagome! Dang I didn't know you

were so hot." Then Koga looked at the guy next to her "INUYASHA!" InuYasha

grinned saying "Hey bro, quit checking out my girlfriend." And he leaned over and

kissed Kagome. Kagome was now in shock.

'I wonder if he really does wanna be my boyfriend.' she thought. Across the room

she could see her oblivious sister fawning over Sesshomaru and flirting like crazy. Koga

looked over and said "Hey cuz lay off my woman!" and he ran over to them.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven." a person screamed out. "Okay" sneered

Kikyo "THOSE two first!" pointing to InuYasha and Kagome.

----

**(A/N) WELL I HOPE YOUR SATISFIED YOU STUPID READERS! I MISSED AN **

**EPISODE OF MY FAVORITE SHOW, INUYASHA, TO WRITE THIS DUMB THING! I **

**WISH I NEVER HAD THOUGHT OF IT THEN I WOULD'VE SEEN THE EPISODE BUT **

**NOOOOO I GOT CAUGHT UP IN YOUR STUPID STORY...ok whatever just review.**


End file.
